headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Lisa Randolph
| image = | birth name = | known aliases = | gender = | mediums = Television | roles = Writer; Editor | date of birth = May 18th, 1976 | place of birth = | date of death = | place of death = | notable works = Being Human | first = Being Human: Turn This Mother Out }} Lisa Randolph is a television script writer and story editor. In the horror genre, she is best known for her work on the Syfy series Being Human. She is credited in thirty-nine episodes of the series in total as a story editor, with the final twelve episodes of the series as executive story editor. She was the writer and/or co-writer on seven episodes of the series. As a story editor Being Human * Being Human: Turn This Mother Out * Being Human: Do You Really Want to Hurt Me? * Being Human: All Out of Blood * Being Human: (I Loathe You) For Sentimental Reasons * Being Human: Addicted to Love * Being Human: Mama Said There'd Be Decades Like These * Being Human: The Ties That Blind * Being Human: I've Got You Under Your Skin * Being Human: When I Think About You I Shred Myself * Being Human: Dream Reaper * Being Human: Don't Fear the Scott * Being Human: Partial Eclipse of the Heart * Being Human: It's My Party and I'll Die If I Want To * Being Human: It's a Shame About Ray * Being Human: (Dead) Girls Just Wanna Have Fun * Being Human: The Teens, They Are a Changin' * Being Human: I'm So Lonesome I Could Die * Being Human: Get Outta My Dreams, Get Into My Mouth * Being Human: What's Blood Got to Do With It? * Being Human: One Is Silver and the Other Pagan * Being Human: Your Body Is a Condemned Wonderland * Being Human: Of Mice and Wolfmen * Being Human: For Those About to Rot * Being Human: If I Only Had Raw Brain * Being Human: Always a Bridesmaid, Never Alive * Being Human: Ruh-Roh As an executive story editor Being Human * Being Human: Old Dog, New Tricks * Being Human: That Time of the Month * Being Human: Lil' Smokie * Being Human: The Panic Womb * Being Human: Pack It Up, Pack It In * Being Human: Cheater of the Pack * Being Human: Gallows Humor * Being Human: Rewind, Rewind... * Being Human: Too Far, Fast-Forward! * Being Human: Oh Don't You Die for Me * Being Human: Ramona the Pest * Being Human: House Hunting * Being Human: There Goes the Neighborhood (Part 3) As a writer Being Human * Being Human: Addicted to Love * Being Human: Partial Eclipse of the Heart * Being Human: One Is Silver and the Other Pagan * Being Human: Always a Bridesmaid, Never Alive * Being Human: That Time of the Month * Being Human: Gallows Humor * Being Human: House Hunting Notes & Trivia External Links References Category:1976 births